


The Chocolate Caper

by fluffybun



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/pseuds/fluffybun
Summary: A little help from her Seniors helps Platinum confess on Valentine's Day and perhaps, she helps them too.





	The Chocolate Caper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petaldancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldancing/gifts).



It would have been easy, easiest to ask Diamond for help in making Valentine's Day chocolate for Pearl. But then, perhaps it was not appropriate. She was not sure why exactly, but it felt so.

Platinum Berlitz would have to find another way and she had already resolved herself to ask the help of the maids of her house, when...

"Professor Rowan?" Sebastian had told her to return Professor Rowan's call when she had come home from the bookshop.

"Ah, Platinum. Could you come to the lab?" Was Professor Rowan... all right? He seemed a little... frazzled, for lack of a better word. Was his mustache slightly askew?

"Of course," she said, laying down the book on baking with chocolates she had especially purchased. There would be time for her personal matters later. "I shall leave at once-"

A loud crash was heard from off screen and she heard Professor Rowan groan. "Professor...?"

"Platinum, do hurry if you can."

"Of course, Professor."

***

"Well, Professor Oak sent the three of us to Sinnoh to help him gather information for his research" Crystal faltered. "But Gold has gone off on his own-" After causing a mess in Professor Rowan's lab, she thought to herself. Maybe it was good that Gold had gone off on his own.

"I will do my best to be of assistance," Platinum said firmly. "Pearl and Diamond as well when they get here, of course."

"Thank you," Crystal said warmly. "It's really nice to meet you."

Platinum smiled at Crystal, then at Silver. "It's really nice to meet you too."

***

The information gathering had gone well this week, though Senior Gold had been hardly present for most of it. Seniors Silver and Crystal had done most of the work, taking down their observations and calling Professor Oak everyday with their findings but Senior Gold had found something very important while... well, Pearl had decided not to tell her what Senior Gold was doing, his cheeks red after talking to him. How strange. What she had heard of their conversation she would ask someone someday:

Gold telling Pearl with a lazy grin that he had visited ladies with a full wallet and Pearl with his vein twitching when he asked exactly where he had been and Gold whispering something in his ear and then Pearl pulling out his fist... well, maybe when she met some of her other seniors she would ask.

Now, it was one day before her Seniors' departure and Valentine's Day. She sighed while looking at the cookbook she carried. There had been no headway in her personal task because of the information gathering for Professor Oak. Now that they had finished, perhaps...

"Senior Crystal, Senior Silver, may I ask a favor?" She entered the room, calling their names.

The two immediately turned to her from the notebook they were both poring over - had she interrupted them doing something important? Had there been something Professor Oak had mentioned in the last call?

"Yes, of course" Crystal said quickly, stepping closer to her. Was Senior Crystal... slightly more red in the cheeks than usual? "What can we do for you?"

It was embarrassing, but this was for Pearl. For her feelings for him to reach Pearl. "I would like to make... homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day. Today. For Pearl. Could I ask your help?"

"I may not be the best at it," Crystal admitted, thinking of Blue who certainly would have been the master at this sort of thing, but Platinum's pleading look convinced her. "I'll help." She looked at Silver. "I'll need your help too."

His eyes widened.

"Silver, you'll be in charge of distracting Diamond and Pearl."

He looked uncomfortable. "...Gold would be better than me for this."

Crystal smiled. "I believe in you, Silver." Besides, who knows what Gold would teach their juniors one-on-two, she thought. She'd already heard from Silver about Gold and Pearl's last interaction.

Platinum contemplated how to distract her two friends. "If you let them practice their double act here in the mansion, they can go for hours. But at 10 am, Diamond has a show he likes to watch and Pearl will usually watch along with him if they're together. So if all goes well, you'll only have to distract them for an hour since it's a special episode today, one hour long." She had offered Diamond the use of her television since it seemed to be a very important episode, and he had been thankful. The recipe stated it would take two hours. There would be enough time later today to give the chocolates to Pearl, if all went well.

Silver visibly relaxed. "What show?"

"It's Proteam Omega, a robot show-"

"There's a special episode today?!" Silver then coughed, seeing Platinum and Crystal's eyes widen in shock. " All right."

***

Crystal smiled at Platinum across the kitchen. So far, so good. Nothing had burned down yet. But then that was obvious since they hadn't even started yet. She'd heard from the maids that fire extinguishers were at the ready should things get out of hand and she worried-

"Senior Crystal, can I ask a question?"

"Of course, Platinum."

"It's about... I heard from Professor Rowan about Senior Silver, is it true that he's the son of the leader of Team Rocket?"

"Yes... yes, that's true. He doesn't support his father's beliefs of course, he wants to stop him." Was she babbling? "Silver... well, he's kind of a lone wolf. While Gold and I were trying to catch Pryce - the Mask of Ice - Silver was doing so much alone. Even now..." She paused. "Even now, Silver does a lot by himself. He's very independent."

"You two seem to get along well," Platinum replied. Years of friendship and trusting each other surely had done that. "You two suit each other."

Crystal dropped her spoon. Did Platinum mean what she thought she meant, or... she shook her head minutely.

"You look like you trust each other to the end of the world," she continued. "Like I trust Diamond and Pearl."

Well, that was very much true. "...I'm glad you think so," Crystal said, smiling, before moving the cookbook closer to her. "I think this will be good. Let's prepare the ingredients and start making it; I'm not sure how long Silver can keep the attention of your two friends."

Platinum dutifully followed Crystal in prepping their cooking area, but noted that she was doubling the amount of ingredients listed in the recipe.

"...Senior Crystal, will you be giving Valentine's Day chocolate to anyone?"

Crystal just smiled. "I think you've inspired me."

***

Both Crystal and Platinum winced at the burnt smell emanating from the pan.

If only Silver were here, Crystal thought, she knew he would know more than her... probably.

"Hey Missy, I smelled something while waiting for Proteam Omega to start so I came by to help..." He kept a straight face even though the burnt smell was still overpowering everything else in the kitchen until his eyes focused on the recipe and, Crystal winced, the underlined phrase "For Valentine's Day, get him to love you".

Crystal looked at Platinum askance, noticed how she'd frozen, then tried to parry. "Oh, we're fine here Diamond-" What a disaster, Silver, what happened, she cried in her head.

Diamond stayed silent for a moment. Then, he smiled at Platinum.

"I'll help. It's for Pearl, right? I'm sure he'll like it."

She relaxed, returning his smile. "Thank you, Diamond."

Crystal let out a sigh, stepping back and watch Diamond peruse the recipe. Things could have gotten messy there, thank goodness it hadn't.

***

This was the moment. Diamond had told her that Pearl would certainly be at his house at this time, it was Valentine's Day, and she had no obligations with Professor Rowan or her seniors.

She rung the doorbell once. What if he's not at home, Platinum thought quickly, then felt Empoleon's wing lightly tap her shoulder.

Her worries were unfounded. Pearl opened the door after a few minutes.

"Missy, is there something you need-" His eyes fell on the box in her hand, the heart design clearly informing everyone what was inside.

He stiffened. "Missy- oh, wait, this is my house. Dia's is down the road-"

"I know where Diamond's house is," she said plainly.

"Then you should go give it to him, that- That's Valentine's chocolate, right?" Pearl said quickly, not really waiting for a response as he continued muttering. She leaned closer to catch his last words. "I... I don't think I should be around when you give it to him."

She cocked her head in question. "Why not?"

He flinched as he realized how close they were and stepped back. "If it were me, I wouldn't want anyone else around... I mean, that's your gift to him, isn't it? For Valentine's Day?"

"No," she said softly. "It's not. He helped me make it."

"...it's not?" She saw Pearl close his eyes, seemingly in argument with himself. "Then - ah, Missy, do you need me as a bodyguard or something to bring it to whoever you're giving it to?"

She looked at Empoleon, then at him. "I think Empoleon is doing his job well, not to mention we are already at the place we should be."

"...at the place we should be..." His face turned bright red and... was he trembling?

She gave him her best smile and placed the box gently in his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Pearl. Will you accept my chocolates?"

He hesitated, his fingers curling around the box-

Chahiko flew out the door and landed on his doorstep. "Peearrrl, answer Missy properly, okay? Haaaaa-aaaa-ppy for you two!"

Pearl hugged her. "Yes, thank you Missy. You- this means the world to me!"

She flushed as her head was nestled into his chest. _Thank you, Seniors Crystal and Silver._ She paused. _Wait, Senior Crystal had made chocolate too, were they for-?_

***

Silver exhaled as he leaned against the wall.

Crystal smiled at him as she watched the maids in the kitchen clean up their mess - she'd tried to help but had been shooed away, being told to entertain Silver, who had finally returned from his important task. "You did well, thank you."

"You worked hard too," Silver said quietly, his eyes noting the flour still in her hair. His hand rose involuntarily to try to remove it, but thankfully he caught himself before Crystal noticed. "...sorry about Diamond."

"No, it's all right. I think you may have saved Pearl's tastebuds by letting Diamond come by and help."

"As long as it worked out in the end," Silver replied still with some regret in his voice. She wished he was a little less serious, but that was how Silver was with the tasks given to him. That was why she liked him so much.

She had to try to change the subject. "Platinum is very determined, very admirable for her age. Can't imagine her getting so many gym badges so quickly when she was just starting out - no, I can, because it's her. I don't think I was half as driven at her age."

"You were," Silver said firmly.

Crystal turned in surprise and their eyes met. Immediately Crystal turned away, but in the corner of her eye she saw Silver bow his head and cover it with his hand.

..was he embarrassed too? She marveled even as she tried to stop her cheeks from heating up and failed.

"...so... did Platinum forget her handmade chocolate here?" He pointed to the small box on the table. "Is she getting them later?"

"No, I made sure she took them with her earlier. Those... I made those."

His eyes widened then he turned away. "...that idiot's gone and went to Veilstone City to gamble again so-"

"It's not for Gold. I already gave him some chocolate I bought from the convenience store yesterday before he left." She smiled again, stepping closer to him and offering him the box. "It's for you." She paused. "Will you accept it?"

His silence made her uncomfortable, so she looked up at him.

His face was bright red - had she ever seen Silver like this? Had anyone-

"Yes, I will" he said quietly then, taking the box from her hands. "Thank you."

She smiled fondly at him, then stepped back. Perhaps that was too much for one day for Silver...

"...let's go out for dinner," Silver said suddenly, still holding on to the box carefully.

"Without Gold?" She had to be sure.

He smiled shyly at her, melting her heart. This was the first time she'd seen him so shy. "Of course."

She smiled and let him take her hand. Silently, she thought to herself, _Platinum, thank you._


End file.
